Tying Off The Threads
by rann
Summary: Setting:Tapestry – Missing scenes, starts after Veronica & Finn’s dramatic entrance to the treehouse, the later portion of this story takes place after the epilogue.


Tying off the Threads by rann  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" are owned by Telescene, NewLine Television, The Over the Hill Gang, Coote/Hayes, etc. No profit is being made from this story. No infringement upon copyrighted material is intended.  
  
Setting: Tapestry - Missing scenes, starts after Veronica & Finn's dramatic entrance to the treehouse, the later portion of this story takes place after the epilogue.  
  
A/N: I decided to look at a possible explanation for some of Marguerite's adventures referred to in this episode and I thought I'd like to expand upon the look Roxton gave her as he reveals her part in the war. The following ramblings are the results of my thoughts.  
  
In fury at being unarmed by the blondes who have leapt into the treehouse from the balcony, Drummond dashes for the radio, as the storm outside builds in intensity. Challenger's voice cries "Marguerite" and she manages to get out of Drummonds way and to Roxton's side. She grabs Challenger's arm to prevent him from trying to rescue the radio. The storm breaks and the lightning flashes, attracted to the highest metal in the area, down the wire it flows to the radio raised high over Drummond's head, ending a madman's threat.  
  
"Well, there's no way that radio's getting fixed!" Finn said breathlessly.  
  
The three older explorers looked in amazement at Finn & Veronica, whose timely appearance over the balcony had saved the day.  
  
Challenger went forward to greet Veronica and check on Finn. "Are you both okay?"  
  
As he moved to the two blondes, Marguerite turned to Roxton. "Are you hurt?" She put a hand to his right side, wanting to make sure he hadn't bruised his ribs in his fall after Drummond hit him.  
  
His hand covered hers. "I'm alright." His eyes held a light in them, as he looked at her, that hadn't been there before. "But I am getting a trifle weary of having every lunatic on the plateau put a gun to your head or a knife to your throat to get me to do what he wants."  
  
"Well, don't listen to them the next time. That'll teach 'em." Marguerite smile turned impish.  
  
"I'd consider it, if I didn't like all your parts where they are so much." His fingers threaded themselves through her hair.  
  
The corners of Veronica's lips tugged reluctantly upward as she took in the dark-haired couple's preoccupation with each other and Challenger's paternal anxiety as he assured himself of her own and Finn's well being.  
  
"Well, we had best take care of removing the Lieutenant." Roxton straightened up and moved to look on the man he sent unknowingly to his death. "Madness and then death." thought Roxton. Another thought occurred to him. "What of his copilot?"  
  
"He died in the crash. Drummond had buried him by the downed plane where he lived these last five years." Challenger told him.  
  
Marguerite watched John's face as he absorbed this information. She knew he was thinking about Drummond's living in the jungle for five years seeing his comrade's grave, obsessing over the iridium and his last orders. "John, it wasn't you're fault." She took his arm as she spoke, trying to turn him away from the madman who tried to kill them all. "You didn't make him a traitor. You didn't cause the crash of his plane."  
  
Roxton said nothing, but Marguerite could see he wasn't convinced.  
  
"Well, if we put him outside the electric fence the raptors will take care of him." Finn's usual callous look at death brought all eyes to her. Graves and memorials hadn't much place in New Amazonia.  
  
"We can't do that!" Veronica & Challenger spoke as one.  
  
"He'll be buried next to his copilot as is appropriate." Roxton's voice held a finality that his long-time companions didn't question.  
  
"Why go to all that trouble?" Finn asked looking Roxton, unconvinced as to the necessity of another trek through the jungle.  
  
Roxton and Marguerite exchanged looks.  
  
Marguerite stepped between Roxton and Finn. "When you let yourself be caught between two opposing forces the line between right and wrong gets blurred."  
  
"Huh"  
  
Roxton took advantage of Finn's bemusement to head for the lower level of the treehouse. "I'll get the stretcher."  
  
Marguerite looked at Finn. "Sometimes it's just not easy to keep your distance. You find yourself feeling responsible for people, who you had no intention of taking on," her voice went soft. "Who you planned on throwing to the wolves." Finn still looked baffled. "I'd better make sure Roxton's okay. He took a pretty bad fall when Drummond hit him." Marguerite turned to the stairs and went to find Roxton.  
  
Finn looked to Challenger and Veronica, "Have they always done that?"  
  
"Done what?" asks Challenger.  
  
"You ask one of them a question and the other answers."  
  
Veronica & Challenger exchanged a smile.  
  
Veronica answered, almost surprised as she thought about it "They have for quite some time." It was good to come home and find them close again, seeing that they patched up most of their differences. It was astonishing how much they needed Roxton and Marguerite to be together. Neither was as effective without the other, and the plateau demanded that everyone be at their best if they were to survive.  
  
****  
  
"John, are you sure you're up to this?"  
  
He thought about trying to convince her that he was unaffected by the death of Drummond, but gave it up as impossible. He smiled at her; his admiration for her had grown over their years together, even when he became exasperated with the contradictions she posed. Now his pride in her threatened to overwhelm him. He should have known with Marguerite nothing would ever be what he expected.  
  
"I need to be. You understand." It was a statement not a question.  
  
"Yes, I do," she conceded. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to leave."  
  
"No, stay here."  
  
"What are you thinking? It'll take both you and Challenger to handle the stretcher. Someone needs to be there to guard you. You're the one who's crazy, if you think I'm letting you stroll through the jungle unprotected."  
  
"Marguerite, I don't want you there!" The stricken expression on her face tore at him. Quickly, he added, "That's not how I meant it. I don't know if I can explain it very well, but I need to do this without leaning on you."  
  
"If it was me, would you let me go alone?" Roxton had no answer for her. They both knew his protective nature worked overtime when it came to her. She had learned to deal with it, even as he realized sometimes he had to let take her own chances if they were all to survive. Along the way he had come to realize that Marguerite had her own protective streak.  
  
He realized that it was Marguerite's protective nature that led her to deflect the questions, the prying from others that he didn't want to deal with. He had found early on that he could confide in her and not be judged. Even when he told her about his failings, she never looked at him as if he was anything less than admirable; she offered comfort. No matter what he had done, he knew she'd accept it as part of him.  
  
He had become used to her bravery, though she'd deny being brave at all. He remembered the trepidation in her eyes as she stopped Drummond from killing him, confessing to being Parsifal, expecting them all to view her as traitor, willing to accept their contempt in order to save him. He felt somewhat ashamed that neither he nor Challenger wouldn't have automatically assumed she had been loyal. Not for Marguerite the unwavering confidence of her companions that was granted him when he had tried to use his part in the business to gain an advantage over Drummond. Thank God, that he had the remaining pieces of the puzzle so the full picture snapped into place as Marguerite spoke. Somehow he'd have to find a way to let her know the full extent of his admiration.  
  
Marguerite still stood in front of him waiting for him to explain why he was disdaining her help on bringing to close Drummond's part in their past.  
  
"It's just that when I'm done; I'd like to have you to come home to. To be able to look at you, and not think of this miserable journey through the jungle." Amazingly she seemed to understand or maybe it wasn't so amazing. The background and experiences they had in common let them understand each other better than anyone else ever could.  
  
"Take Finn then. Her crossbow should be adequate to get you there." He nodded.  
  
***  
  
As the three left, Marguerite promised Challenger she'd beginning sorting through the remains of the radio to see what could be salvaged. She then turned to Veronica.  
  
"Thanks for the rescue, I don't mean to quibble but where in heaven's name did you find Finn?" The only thing more startling than the two blondes appearance on the balcony, had been the fact that they were working together.  
  
"Funny, I was going to ask you that."  
  
As Marguerite began sorting through the havoc left by the lightning strike, she explained about Challenger's tele-transportation device and its unexpected results.  
  
"I think I'm lucky you decided to explain it to me, rather than Challenger."  
  
"You are at that, and don't forget it!" Marguerite smiled at her and saw how tired she looked. "Why don't you rest until the others get back, that way you can answer all our questions at the same time?"  
  
Marguerite continued her sorting and Veronica wandered around the treehouse, happy to be home again even though her quest had brought more questions. As she walked around her home, she smiled at the sight of a sheet of burnt cookies. How could a woman who could rewire a radio not understand you don't bake over an open flame? She looked across to where the mask given to Summerlee now hung. She touched her pendant as she looked at the design on the mask. She was close now to getting some answers. She was sure of it, but now for this afternoon, she'd enjoy her home and her second family.  
  
***  
  
The sound of the elevator caused both women to turn their heads, and watch Finn, Challenger, and Roxton step off. Challenger took Roxton's rifle and hat from him and turned to put them on the rack by the elevator. Finn saw Veronica in the main room and went to join her.  
  
Roxton walked deliberately to where Marguerite was sitting at the table by the remains of the radio, half turned to watch him. He bowed very low, took her hand and kissed it.  
  
Marguerite's breath caught in her throat at his actions, while she was unsure of what he was about; she at least knew the proper etiquette for responding to the hunter.  
  
Rising from her chair gracefully, she dropped into a curtsey so elegant and so low Roxton swore he could hear the rustle of a court dress.  
  
"To what do I owe this honor?" Marguerite pitched her voice low enough so the other treehouse residents, watching with some interest, couldn't hear.  
  
"Just paying an overdue honor to a war hero. To what do I owe the honor of curtsey low enough for the king?"  
  
"Just acknowledging my debt to my protector... Then and now."  
  
Aware of the interested gaze of their audience, Roxton contented himself with a slight bow and released her hand, surreptitiously squeezing her fingers before letting go.  
  
"Wow, it's like watching one of those old movies! I never saw anyone do that in real life."  
  
Anxious to prevent Finn's further speculation on the subject, Marguerite called Challenger over to discuss what remnants of the radio they could possibly reuse. Finn seeing Veronica returning to her room followed her determined to get to know better the woman she'd had heard so much about. Roxton, seeing his friends safe and well occupied, decided to relax in the shower.  
  
***  
  
Later on after discussing Veronica's Trion, her journey, Drummond's activities, and remarking on the coincidence or lack of it for all of them being involved with the iridium, the treehouse occupants put together a meal, relaxing together for the first time since Veronica's return. As they exchanged accounts of what had transpired during Veronica's journey, some of the story of the iridium theft was glossed over.  
  
"Official Secrets Act" Challenger stated.  
  
Veronica looked at Marguerite saying, "What are you contagious? Now you have them keeping secrets about you."  
  
Marguerite smiled ruefully.  
  
"Well, I want to know more about this Black Widow stuff." Never one to beat around the bush, Finn went to the heart of the matter. "How many of these guys did you have to kill?"  
  
"Yes, Marguerite, tell us how many died due to your capriciousness." Roxton gently teased.  
  
"Well, it's hard to say. To tell the truth, I didn't keep track."  
  
"You mean you married these guys, and didn't know how many there were? What about the money?" Finn was astounded.  
  
Marguerite looked around at her friends. Roxton had a knowing smile on his face; he probably suspected the truth. Challenger was looking down, fighting to keep a smile from his face. Veronica looked unsure of what to expect and Finn looked ready to swallow any implausible yarn Marguerite cared to spin.  
  
'Some times it's just too easy,' Marguerite thought and decided it wouldn't do tease her more naïve companions; at least not this time.  
  
"A rumor is an interesting tool. Once it starts, a nudge here or there and it can get embellished on its own."  
  
"So you're saying you just started rumors?" Finn looked decidedly disappointed.  
  
"But how?" Veronica wanted to know.  
  
"If you're seen in the company of an elderly gentleman several times, leave town with him, then return wearing widow's weeds, well-l-l, it doesn't take long to reach the obvious conclusion. If you do that a couple of times, then everyone nods knowingly to each other. They're sure they know what must be going on," Marguerite explained with the smugness of someone whose plans had gone precisely as she could have wished.  
  
"But after a couple of times why would these men continue to go with you?"  
  
"Why, indeed?" Roxton leaned forward as he poured more tea in her cup and spoke into her ear.  
  
Marguerite gave an arch look and Roxton burst out laughing. "An element of danger would only add to the thrill," he tossed in as an explanation, raising the teapot to see who else wished more.  
  
Marguerite might have been offended at the lack of jealousy Roxton displayed, but she suspected he had consoled himself with the thought that her 'victims' were elderly gentlemen.  
  
"How did you convince these men not to show themselves back in town?" Challenger asked, his curiosity whetted.  
  
"Oh, I didn't. If they showed up, it didn't matter. People who spread rumors wouldn't let a little thing like the truth get in their way. Given the choice between a boring truth and a juicy tidbit of dubious origin, the juicy tidbit wins hands down every time."  
  
"All right, so that's the Black Widow, but what about this Baron guy?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, did you kill him?" Finn was desperately wanted someone to be dead.  
  
"Yes, please let us know if we should be sending condolences. Is a card enough or should it be flowers?" In Marguerite's opinion, Roxton was enjoying this far too much.  
  
"As far as I know the Baron is on the Riviera looking for his next 'Baroness von Helfing'."  
  
"So you divorced him." Finn was disappointed with so tame a conclusion.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"You're still married to him?" Veronica was incredulous.  
  
"No"  
  
Veronica & Finn were determined to get this story at least. Roxton was leaning back with a grin and even Challenger was amused.  
  
With a sigh, Marguerite began "I wanted to be able to travel without attracting the wrong kind of attention and it was advantageous not to enter the country under my own name."  
  
"Based on what I saw, you were going to definitely attract attention!" Roxton had a trace of a leer on his face.  
  
"Ah, but if they see what they expect to see, no one looks any further, Lord Roxton."  
  
"So, you married him?" Veronica was still puzzled.  
  
"No, he said I was his wife and I entered the country on his passport."  
  
"And everyone simply believed you?" Finn was appalled that everyone was so trusting.  
  
"No, no one believed it. But, they could act like they did. Arrangements such as these were not uncommon. At a place like the Goring, as long as one was discreet, no tactless questions would be posed. Speculation as to my identity and purpose were tied to my lack of morals, nothing more.dangerous. Everyone knew I wasn't the baroness, but made the assumption that my goals were merely financial."  
  
"Well, that could have been true. What about the platinum bracelet?" Roxton put in.  
  
"He had something decorative for his arm,"  
  
"Yes, very decorative indeed!" Roxton said admiringly as he looked over at her.  
  
"Well, it seemed only right that I have something decorative for mine." Marguerite glanced down at her wrist as if seeing the platinum bracelet still there. She stood up as she prepared to leave the table.  
  
Roxton looked at her wrist. "What happened to it?"  
  
"You bagged your last raptor with it." She smiled and walked down the steps to her room.  
  
Finis  
  
Additional A/N: For a number of years there were 'head of family' passports that many countries allowed, these would be issued to the man and include only sketchy information about wife and children. 


End file.
